Between my Brother and Me: TPP Chronicles
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Spinoff of "Between my Brother and Me" and inspired by Twitch Plays Pokémon, the struggle between the Helix and Dome gods have caused three children to be swept away by the storm of Destiny. Now, stranded in a world that is not their home, they are called to fight against Destiny and bring peace to the world under the rule of the Helix God.


**Between My Brother and Me: TPP Chronicles**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: K+/T

Summary: Long ago, there were struggles between those of the Helix and Dome. Now, a group known as Destiny has brought three children, "Chosen" as they are called, into the world of TPP to face what will be the biggest challenge of their lives.

Note: This is based on my previous fanfic, "Between My Brother and Me" and is heavily inspired by "Twitch Plays Pokémon" and there will be multiple references to it. I only own the story idea, nothing else.

**Prologue: Three Privileged Participants **

"_There are no mistakes. The events we bring upon ourselves, no matter how unpleasant, are necessary in order to learn what we need to learn; whatever steps we take, they're necessary to reach the places we've chosen to go."_

_-Richard Bach_

* * *

_Deep within a mountain where the moon's light shined down upon its inhabitants, rests the remains of two sacred beings._

_One was an entity of the free and rebelious spirit, encased in a spiral-like shell that represented a never-ending cycle of chaos, grasping at all intruders with powerful tentacles._

_The other was the hardened shell of progress and protection that slaughtered all prey with its ferocious scythe-like claws. _

_The two were always at each other's throats, fighting for the freedom of the world and its inhabitants. How would they rule, and what would come from the rule? Neither entities could truly agree on these simple questions. _

_So they would settle their agreement by letting a collection of voices from another dimension take control of a simple child every couple of years or so and make them go through an arduous ordeal without rest to see these results, each voice screaming which way to go or how the child proceeded—order versus chaos. Some children passed quickly, a few passed slowly and painfully, and others simply broke down completely from the pressure. Still, the results that were obtained from these sick and twisted experiments did not end the debate. _

_It wasn't until the lost entity known as "Old Amber" ended their bickering and left their fosslized bodies be left alone, forgotten, and silent within Mt. Moon and the endless debates between progress and rebellion taken with them. All was still, if only for a short while._

_The Old Amber vanished after the event known as "The Eternal Silence", but the legacy of these ancient gods still whispered through time, coaxing those who were unaware of their tales to be pulled into a world they were never prepared for, and a world where they must choose what they must do._

**0-0-0-0-0**

The water was calm. The moon hung in the sky like a large silver coin surrounded by little dots of light. The wind smelled salty and full of sadness.

That was what May thought as she looked at her reflection in the water. Just hours ago, she and Max left their friends Ash and Brock to head back to their home in Petalburgh. For some odd reason, adventuring on her own to the Johto region should've made her feel excited, practically filled to the brim with adventure! Instead, she felt her stomach twisting into knots. There was something coming...that, she knew.

"May?" asked a voice. "What are you doing here?"

May turned around, seeing her brother approach her, carrying her Eevee in his hands. Eevee lightly batted Max's glasses around with a paw before hopping to May's open arms, snuggling into her trainer's chest. May stroked her beloved Eevee's head before answering.

"I'm just...thinking," May answered, looking up at the night sky. "I feel like something's about to come and..." she shook her head. "I just might have butterflies in my stomach."

"I get that feeling," Max nodded his head as he also looked up. He gasped as something streaked across the sky. "May, look!"

May looked to see something fall from the sky, a trail of purple light following it. It landed on the deck of the ship with a clatter. Eevee hopped out of her trainer's hands and poked at the mysterious item. It was a stone with a strange spiral-shell like design, its center hosting a mysterious golden eye.

"Is this a meteorite?" asked May, picking the item up. She inspected it this way and that, placing it near her ear. "I wonder what's it doing here..."

_Please...can you hear us? Please listen..._

May gasped and dropped the meteorite in surprise, Max dropping to his knees to catch it before it could shatter. The Pokémon Coordinator looked around her, but there was no one on deck except her, Max and Eevee. So...where exactly did all of those voices come from?

"What is it May?" asked Max, standing up and seeing his older sister look so frightened. "W...what was that?"

"I...I have no idea..." May stammered, looking at the strange stone. "I placed it near my ear and I heard this strange voice. It sounded so weird...like it was somehow trapped."

"Really?" Max placed the meteorite near his ear. "I don't hear any—AGH!" He dropped the meteorite on the deck and stepped back. "I...I heard a voice too! How is that possible?"

"I don't know," May gulped as she saw Eevee sniffed at the strange item, tilting her head to imitate her trainer's actions. Silence passed, Eevee not making a single sound as she concentrated on hearing...something. Eevee then shook her head.

"Eevee..." she said, pushing the meteorite to the side with her paw.

"I think Eevee has the right idea," said Max, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, wrapping the meteorite around it. "We should contact one of those scientists in Lilycove when we get off of the ship. I'm sure they'd be interested in this find. Who knows? It could be like that time we encountered those Deoxys brothers."

"I remember that," May smiled. "Or what about that Deoxys that communicated with you? Doesn't it sound similar to that?"

"You know, I think it does!" Max looked at the bundled item in his hand before pocketing it. "You know, now I'm not so scared about this. I'm sure we're all just-"

The last of the sentence was cut off by the sound of thunder rumbling from the distance. Eevee hid behind May as the siblings saw a swarm of storm clouds cover the the stars and rain pour down over them. They grabbed onto the side of the ship as the winds began to howl, almost lifting the ship off of the water.

"What's going on?!" asked May, trying her hardest to hang on. "I thought the weather was going to be clear tonight!"

"I don't know!" Max replied, grabbing onto his sister's hand, trying to see from the fat raindrops that dripped onto his glasses. "But I don't like the looks of this..."

"Eevee..." Eevee whimpered, shivering behind May. A flash of lightning and the boat lurking to the side caused her to slip off the boat, screaming in agony as her landed in the dark waters below.

"No, Eevee!" May cried, seeing her beloved Evolution Pokémon struggling to swim in the sea. "Hang on, I'll save you!"

May steadily stood onto the ship's railing and jumped into the cold water with a splash. Max watched his sister swim toward Eevee, scooping the shivering Pokémon in her arms. He then rushed toward the lifesavers, hurling one into the dark sea below him. He rushed toward his sister's side, but slipped across the wet deck. Time slowly passed as he found himself sailing over the ship and falling, falling, falling into the water.

"No, Max!" May exclaimed, seeing her little brother slowly sink into the waters. "Hang on, I'll-"

The waters began to stir, to spin. May grabbed onto Max's hand and pulled his head out of the water to take in a breath of air into his cold, tired lungs. The siblings and Pokémon grabbed onto each other as a strange vortex formed around them. Thunder boomed from the distance as the three found themselves screaming for help. Unfortunately, no one could hear them. Their voices were drowned out by the storm.

Seconds later, the three were swallowed whole, and the storm began to recede. The clouds parted, the rain lessened, the world was silent.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Once in a blue moon, Mokuba Kaiba loved nothing more than to leave the comforting presence of the mansion and venture across the empty streets of Domino City.

It's not like he hated his big brother or anything, but rather the younger Kaiba brother just wanted to do something that didn't have corporate goons and dark cultists capture him or his brother being so over-protective whenever Mokuba wanted to take a single step out of the front door. Plus, he liked a little adventure—it filled him with glee when he had a chance to see what can only be seen in the darkness.

The air was sweet this evening, and the stars seemed to shine brighter than usual. This fueled Mokuba to continue his trek across the city, passing by empty streets and closed shops with confidence. As he passed by an alleyway, he paused. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Someone was following him.

"Hello?" he asked, turning around. "Is anyone there?"

His eyes shot upward as something fell from the sky, leaving a streak of white light in its wake. Mokuba stepped to the side as it fell to the sidewalk, the light fading to reveal a strange meteor with a shell-like pattern, the center marked with a pale-yellow crescent. Curious, and a little bit frightened at what he had seen, Mokuba lightly poked the meteorite with a stick near his feet, afraid that it would explode if he touched it. He waited with baited breath as the meteorite sat there, unmoving. Deciding that it wasn't going to kill him, the young boy picked it up.

"This looks like something worthy to keep in my room," he said, looking at the meteorite with curiosity. "I wonder what type of specimen is in here..." Mokuba placed it close to his heart and closed his eyes. For some odd reason, it began to radiate this strange calming aura around him.

_Can you hear me? Can anyone listen to my tale?_

Mokuba opened his eyes at the voice, curious as to who was talking to him. His heart began to pound against his chest, afraid that it was some sort of weird stalker coming to use him as ransome. He looked down at the strange meteor that began to glow white-hot, causing him to drop it on the ground.

"Who's out there?" he asked, trying to find the souce of that strange voice. "Show yourself, right now! I'm warning you!"

The meteorite began to rattle and shake as light crackled around it. Suddenly, there was a large explosion of light, leaving in its wake a strange swirling vortex under Mokuba's feet. Before the boy even had a chance to escape, he was sucked in, struggling to get free. He could hear strange voices entering his mind, hundreds and hundreds of them that made it feel like his brain was going to explode from the pressure. Despite all of this, Mokuba was able to scream one single word into the silent darkness before he found all of his energy leaving him.

"SETO!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

May didn't know how long she was asleep when she felt something licking her cheek. She groaned, finding herself warmed by the sun and her Eevee staring at her with relief. Eevee began to nuzzle May, softly crying her own name as May reached a hand out.

"Eevee...you're all right," she whispered. She smiled and hugged the frightened Pokémon in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad...Wait a minute, where's Max?"

"Eevee..." Eevee hopped out of May's arms and began to dig into the warm, soft sand. May looked to see her brother's body not far from her, his stomach rising and then falling. That was quickly replaced when Eevee popped up near him like a makeshift alarm clock, causing Max to sit up in alarm. Eevee giggled and sat on his lap, nuzzling against his chest like a happy kitten before pointing to May.

"May..." Max whispered, relief washing over him to find his big sister all right. "How are you doing?"

"I feel fine. I mean, I don't feel any broken bones or anything..." May slowly rose to her knees, stretching her arms against the sun. "But...where exactly are we?"

"I don't know," Max looked all around him, seeing the ocean lapping near their feet, a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto migrating to the south, and a gentle breeze blowing against a cluster of trees in the distance, releasing Hoppip into the sky. He looked behind him, seeing a path that lead into a large patch of grass, but there was no sign of another person. "Maybe my Pokénav knows the answer."

"I better see if everyone is all right," May pulled out three Pokéballs from her waist pouch and pressed the buttons in the center to enlarge them. "All right, everyone. Come out and..."

Suddenly, a blast of lightning struck against her feet. May scrambled back as a strange figure stood in front of them, standing on the water. Their body was covered in a black hooded cloak, and in their hands was a tall scythe with a dark blue blade etched with runes. Dangling on the person's neck was a chain with a strange fossilzed creature in the middle. Eevee growled and stood in front of May, ready to strike, as both May and Max stood up.

"Who are you?" asked Max. "What do you want?"

"I am Grerimo," the cloaked man answered, pulling the hood back. The man was in his 40's with short brown hair and a mustache. He wore a monacle over his left eye, and on his forehead were six diagonal etchings that vaguely looked like insect legs. "And you, O Children of the Helix Fossil, must perish!"

"Wait, 'Helix Fossil'?" May repeated. "Max, you don't think he means..."

Max slowly went to his pocket, feeling something inside. He pulled out the bundle from the night before (was it really a night ago? It felt more like an eternity) and picked up the strange meteorite. He placed it near his ear, hoping to hear a voice. Instead, all was silence. Grerimo chuckled.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Has the great Helix Fossil deceived me? He has sent children to do a man's burden. But no matter, you are still chosen disciples of the Helix, and those are the ones that I must execute."

"Oh no, you don't!" May replied. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball!"

"Ee..." Eevee opened her mouth, a black orb of energy forming. She brought her head back before hurling it toward Grerimo. Grerimo prepared his scythe, slicing the attack in half.

"W...what?!" May gasped. "H...how did he...?"

Grerimo rushed toward Eevee and prepared to slice the poor Pokémon in half. Thinking quick, Eevee began to tunnel into the sand, escaping just as the scythe was about to cut the tip of her tail off. Grerimo snarled, trying to predict where Eevee would strike, not knowing of the pile of sand trembling behind him.

"Now, Eevee!" May exclaimed. "Hit him with another Shadow Ball!"

Eevee rose into the air as she heard another Shadow Ball just as Grerimo turned around, causing him to be knocked back a few feet. The Evolution Pokémon raced back into her trainer's arms, as May slipped her hand into Max's.

"Let's get out of here before he tries to strike," she answered. "Come on. We need to—"

A giant gust of wind kicked up the sand, obscuring their vision. May braced herself with her hands as she tried to walk through the sandstorm. Unfortunately, she was caught off guard by her brother screaming for help.

"May!" said Max. "Help! They've got me!"

"Max, where are you?!" asked May, tossing one of her Pokéballs into the air. "Beautifly, use Silver Wind to blow the sand away!"

The Pokéball opened to reveal the Beautiful Pokémon, who flapped her wings to unleash a flurry of silver crescents that parted the sand. When the sand died, May was able to see her brother in the arms of a strange blue and red biker with brown spiky hair and similar diagonal marks on his forehead. Max struggled to be free, but with the biker putting him in a chokehold, it was no use.

"Step away from my brother, now!" May exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern, missy," the biker answered in an Australian accent. "Just come with us, and your brother doesn't get his head chopped off."

"And what if I say no?" May snarled.

"Well, I hope he wasn't too attached to his head."

Max gulped as he saw Grerimo approach him, scythe in hand. The older man raised his weapon into the air, the sun reflecting light on the dark blade.

"No!" May exclaimed. "Beautifly, use Silver—AH!"

Grerimo brought his hand forward and fired a shot of lightning at May's chest, causing her to be thrown back a few inches, landing on her back. She tried to move, but her body would not cooperate. It was like she was hit with a Paralysis move!

"Grerimo's Thunder Wave can immobilize even the toughest of armies in mere seconds," the biker chuckled, seeing how May struggled to even lift a finger. "We can't let you ruin our fun, Child of the Helix. "But don't worry...you won't be suffering for too long. Right, Grerimo?"

May could only look in horror as Grerimo readied his scythe once more. She forced herself to look away just as the scythe was brought down.

"Pidgeot, use Sky Attack!"

The sound of a Pidegot's cry caught May's attention. She watched as a large bird wrapped in a tunic began to glow, flying straight toward Grerimo and the biker. Grerimo readied his scythe, but was caught off-guard by a bout of orange powder that came his way, causing the same type of paralysis that affected May. The biker looked in horror as the Pidgeot collided with him, sending him deep within the sand where he let out a groan of discomfort. Pidgeot then flew toward Max, picking him up with its powerful claws.

"Thank you," said Max, looking at the Pidgeot. "You saved me."

"Pidgeot..." Pidgeot replied, nodding its head before dropping Max near his sister. Max pulled out a Paralysis Heal from his backpack and sprayed it over his sister's stiff body. After a few seconds, May was able to move her arm about, causing her to sigh in relief.

"That was a close one," she said. "But...who commanded that Pidgeot? And where did that Stun Spore come from?"

The answer came from a rustling from the grassy field. Brother and sister turned to see a teenage boy with brown spiky hair dressed in a red jacket, blue jeans, sneakers and a red baseball cap emerge, tossing a familiar Helix fossil meteorite in his hand. Hovering near his side was a Venomoth, presumably the source of the Stun Spore that kept Grerimo paralyzed. The boy turned to May and Max and smiled.

"Are you guys all right?" he asked.

"We'll be fine," May answered. "Thanks for saving us..."

"Thank me later. We have to get going. Come on, Venomoth's Stun Spore won't last forever."

"Right," May pointed two Pokéballs at Beautifly and Eevee. "Return."

Two beams of red light brought the Pokémon into their protective Pokéballs as May placed them back into her waist pocket. Pidgeot chirped and swooped from underneath Max, flying off. Max laughed in excitement as Venomoth followed its fellow flying Pokémon away from the beach.

"We better follow them," said the teen, grasping May's hand. "Follow me."

May nodded her head as the two ran off, the only sounds heard were the ocean's waves splashing against the sand, and feet trampling on grass. Grerimo soon fell to his knees, his scythe by his side.

"Damn them..." he growled, tossing sand into the air in frustration. "Those two aren't going to get away that easily."

"Don't worry, mate," said the biker, crawling out of the crater. Aside from a few scorch marks, he didn't seem to suffer any long-lasting injuries. "We'll get them soon. Those Children of the Helix will be _beautiful _sacrifices to our lord—I'll make sure of it."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What happened back there?" asked May, trying her best to catch up with the teen's speed amongst the grassy field. "Who were those two? And what did they mean by 'Children of the Helix Fossil'?"

"Those two are high-ranking members of the group known as 'Destiny'," the boy answered, taking a quick left that nearly caused May to fly off. "Their mission is to kill off newcomers to the grace of Helix and also bolster their forces for the resurrection of their true ruler."

"What about that meteorite? And what about you? What's your name?"

"The name's Red," the boy said. "I'm a high-ranking member of Twitch: '**T**hreshold **W**itheld **I**n **T**he **C**hurch of **H**elix.' But enough about that, we're about to go over a ledge! Are you ready?"

"Wait, what do you mean by THAT!" May screamed, just as the two jumped over a precariously high ledge, punctuated by Red laughing like a loon. It was at that moment that she knew deep down, that what she was about to get herself into, was something she would never, ever forget.


End file.
